Child of The Perv
by Bloody Mina
Summary: Jiraiya, even in old age, is quite a ladies man. But when he was even younger, he had women flocking to him. And with everything that he has done, why would a child not be conceived? On a mission, a woman finds herself pregnant after being with him.


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, otherwise I wouldn't be... Here... Writing FANFiction...

Warnings: OCs, Messed up child-hoods, underage drinking, and whatever else... Blah.

Note: Some things may not be completely correct. But it is my understanding that Zabuza was 26 when he died, And Kisame was 26 at the start of the series. Bear with me here!

Summary/Idea: Jiraiya, even in old age, is quite a ladies man. But when he was even younger, he had women flocking to him. And with everything that he has done, why would a child not be conceived?

- - - - -

At a small house in Kirigakure, a sobbing woman clutched onto the jacket of an annoyed man. "No! Please... Don't leave me, I LOVE you!" The man shook his long white hair and chuckled. "Emi-chan, I don't think you mean that. This past week has been fun, but I have to get back to my... duties." The woman's eyes were clenched just as hard as her fists as she wet the ground with her tears. "But... I'm..." She slowly began to calm down and looked up at the large figure with a hopeful smile. "I'm pregnant, Jiraiya-kun." The man, now known as Jiraiya, jerked away from her with surprise. "What?" "I'm pregnant. And I love you." Silence reigned, and Emi loosened her grip on him, hope making her believe that maybe... JUST maybe, he would stay. Instead, he pushed her away and frowned. "It's not my problem." Shell-shocked at this declaration, Emi began crying again as the man walked out the door. "No! No, no, no, noooo! JIRAIYA, PLEASE... I LOVE YOU!"

Eight months later

"Push, ma'am! One more!" Emi, covered in sweat, screamed one more time before collapsing. She heard nothing. No cries. No exclamations from the doctors. With a morbid grin, she wondered if the little monster had died. Suddenly, a soft sigh was heard, and Emi went rigid. "Congratulations, miss. It's a beautiful baby girl." The smiling doctor went to hand her the baby, but his eyes widened when she glared. "Dammit, you were supposed to DIE!" She thrashed around, despite her exhaustion, and screamed. "That little devil! Aggghhhh!" The nurses ran to restrain her, and the doctor quickly left the room with the quiet child. As he went to lower her into the nursery crib, he saw the baby's open eyes... A deep violet, and they looked at him in what he thought as wisdom and understanding.

Four years later

A little girl sat in the middle of the cold floor, playing with a badly sewn doll. She looked up to see her mother holding a bottle again, and she shivered. Whenever her mommy drank more than one of those bottles, she got yelled at. Sometimes, she got hit a lot. She pretended not to notice, and continued to play. After a moment, she felt a burning gaze on her back. Turning just a little, she shuddered when her mother took a breath. Here it came.

"I didn't want you, y'know? I just wanted to be able to have HIM all to MYSELF. Than YOU come along and loooook... He's GONE. God damn it, what did I do to get such a little monster?" A cruel laugh, followed by a quiet 'hic', and Emi continued. "I loved him! I really did! He was a big, strong ninja... A good man... But NO!" The table was flipped over and the girl winced, curling slightly in on yourself. "YOU came along! You bloody bitch! One bad MISTAKE, and I lose him... It's all your fault!" The girl gasped loudly when she was kicked over. She tried to scramble away, but was grabbed. She whimpered at the pressure on her wrists, as she heard a 'pop'. "Don't you try to run away from me! I hate you! You were supposed to DIE at that hospital!" The girl cried out when she was tossed at the wall. Small whimpers continued to be hear from the room, but no one could hear the breaking girl.

One year later

"Mother! Mother!" The girl ran through the halls of their house, looking for the woman. She found her on the couch, watching TV blankly. "Mother?" The older woman's eyes flickered towards her, but she didn't respond. "I got accepted into the Ninja Academy! I'll be one of the few kunoichi to be able to join the ranks of ninja. After you told me about my father being a ninja, I... Decided I want to do so as well. I'll show you that we don't need him... Mommy." The girl smiled sadly when Emi whipped her head around to stare wide-eyed at her spawn. Not pausing to let her respond, she ran up to her tiny room and laid on the bed. What would the next few years hold?

Six months later

"Alright, maggots. Do any of you remember what a jutsu is?" Silence. A hand shakily went up in the air. The teacher scowled and looked at the female of his class. Her solid silver hair floated around her head in choppy layers, looking like a floating halo. Deep violet eyes peered nervously at him, as ivory white teeth bit her lip. Even at age six, Azami Michi was a gorgeous little girl. And her teacher hated her. She was smarter than everyone else. She had better chakra control. And she inspired most of the students. Everyone basically loved her. It made him sick that a girl, much less a child, could be so much better than males that were in a higher age group. He didn't know why she was being placed in a level higher than her own. "Yes... Michi?"

"Jutsu are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. To use a jutsu, the ninja will need to use his chakra. Chakra comes from two places. The body energy inherent in your trillions of cells and the mental and spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. This energy will then be released in the form of a jutsu with the forming of handseals." Sensei growled low in his throat at the memorized textbook answer. The boy sitting next to Azami complimented her quietly, making her pale cheeks turn light pink. Sensei's frown deepened at the contact. He didn't understand why the "perfect student" and the blue-skinned "dead last" were so close. He sighed irritably when the bell rang. The students stayed put. "Dismissed." Most left through the door, but a few jumped from the second-story window. Sensei just sat at his desk and began to do paperwork.

- - - - -

Azami pouted at the smiling shark-boy. Hoshigaki Kisame. A brilliant swordsman in the making, but a troublesome punk. It didn't help his attitude that he was stronger than most, taller than most, and got made fun of for his looks. He was a trouble-maker, always picking fights. And Azami was his friend. They sorta... clicked. Soft steps alerted them to another presence, and they turned their bodies a few degrees to see a boy with short, spiky black hair approaching. His mouth was covered by a navy blue mask and a wide sword that was just a little shorter than him was slung on his back. "Hey, Zabuza." "Kisame. Azami." "Zabuza-kun." The girl of the small group smiled. Momichi Zabuza was a quiet boy, but could get angry quickly. He had a pretty average place at school. They were certainly an odd group to watch. After all, it's not everyday you get to see a blue-skinned shark boy make a snarky comment, and a usually calm, collected boy try to attack him with a light zanbatou... And of course, Azami would try to break them up, and if that didn't work, she would sniffle a few times. She giggled inside. They were so overprotective. Probably since she was one of the only females attempting to become a ninja.

"Sensei was being a dick in class again. Though it was hilarious how you answered it perfectly." Kisame rolled his eyes. "I can't believe how mad he gets whenever you get something right." "It's because she's a girl, Kisame. He doesn't want to believe a girl can be as good as a guy." Azami sighed at Zabuza's interjection. "And that's why I've worked so hard. I want to prove that I can be just as strong as..." She trailed off, but both boys knew what she was thinking about. Kisame and Zabuza didn't have parents, and when they found out about Azami's problem, they were very sympathetic. She wanted to prove to her mother that they didn't need a father, that she was enough... They all cleared their heads and smirked. "Zabuza vs. Kisame, I fight winner. Anything goes." She backed off to watch them fight.

The Mizukage arched an eyebrow at the sight of the three that practiced within sight of his window. He has heard reports about Momichi Zabuza and Hishigaki Kisame... But he had never seen that girl before. Hell, he didn't know there was a possible female ninja. Curious, he called in his secretary and had her get the academy folders. Flipping through them, he stopped on one titled Azami Michi...

- - - - -

A/N: Yeah... This is the first chapter of my newest fic. It should be continued, unless I lose my files AGAIN. Which would suck hardcore. Anyway, please give me some input on how you liked it, what you would like to see, possible pairings, etc.


End file.
